


of dark make ups and styled hairdos

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, im posting this in the middle of saving our thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: alexa play pentagon's shine—im kidding, hello! you can follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeysand im sorry if this is also a short update and a messy one, im actually experimenting my style in writing pls forgive me





	of dark make ups and styled hairdos

"Ji.." Soonyoung got up from the chair he was being styled on, making his way to the certain producer playing with his phone on the dressing room's couch, waiting for his own turn to be styled.  
"Hmm.." The shorter replied, not even bothering to look up at him; he can only pout.  
"Yah, Ji."  
"Yeah.." Soonyoung now crouches down in front of the producer, hands atop his thighs as a support, sulking as he continues to get ignored.  
After a full two minutes of waiting, Soonyoung had had enough, pulling the other's phone away from him. "Lee Jihoon.."  
He growls, "What?"  
Soonyoung watches his lover frown but after some seconds freeze as he stares at him. He smiles in expectation. "How do I look?"  
Jihoon almost forgot how to breathe. "You look.."  
"Handsome?" Soonyoung tries to keep his smile small(, and from Jihoon's perspective, he's smirking.)  
"Breathtaking,"  
Soonyoung looks away, cheeks starting to heat up. "Okay."  
Jihoon leans in, he's not done. Him losing his game now not his focus, suddenly, he feels shameless to speak his heart out. "You look stunning.. Sexy.. Beautiful.."  
Soonyoung licks his lips, and he watches as Jihoon stares at him while at it.  
They stayed in that position for a while, lost in each other's eyes. Not until they hear the door click close, their stylist goes out of the room.  
"Are we the only ones here now?"  
Smile evident as he thinks he knows what the younger is planning to do, Soonyoung nods.  
"Good."  
And just like that, Jihoon captures his lips with his'.

 

—

 

"Who did your make up?"  
"Uh.. The new one.."  
"And your hair?"  
"She also did it."  
"Noona! Please don't style Jihoonie like this ever again! Thank you!"  
Jihoon laughs. A hard one. "What the fuck, Kwon?"  
"This look of yours.. It's too seductive.. I'm afraid they'll try to steal you from me."  
"Don't worry.." Jihoon boops Soonyoung's nose. "I'm only yours."

**Author's Note:**

> alexa play pentagon's shine—im kidding, hello! you can follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys  
> and im sorry if this is also a short update and a messy one, im actually experimenting my style in writing pls forgive me


End file.
